A Second Chance in a White Dream
by ChesKit Productions
Summary: Severus Snape looks at a memory of his past where him and Lily discover two pure white does. The promise they made broken as time comes to past. A familiar encounter giving the old Potions Master a second chance at gaining the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1: The Past is Bittersweet

AN: Hello everybody, I would like to say that this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. When you role-play with those characters the idea of "what if?" comes to mind. Note; if I owned the series Severus Snape would be my lover and I would ultimately have defeated Voldemort by transfiguring him as a fluffy bunny. Sadly I don't and your stuck with my fic. Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 1: The Past is Bittersweet

It was a dark night at Hogwarts, as two small figures snuck through the corridors and out the entrance of the massive castle. The forms belonging to two students that were in their 2nd year of the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as they dashed towards the thicket of trees that made up the forbidden forest. The boy who's skin was a pale white and sleek black hair that could match the color of the night sky. As the girl who's hair was as red as a ray of sunshine with emerald eyes that could enchanted and amaze. For them this was an adventure for friends as the school year was drawing to a close and this would be their last night to do something amazing together on school grounds. The girl gingerly dragging the boy inside the forest as they soon approached a pond. The boy blinking as he was soon dragged to the ground.

"Lily I don't think we should do this…..what is someone catches us out here?" The pale skin boy questioned as all he knew was that Lily had dragged him from his common room late from studying to show him something.

"Heheheheh Severus I wanted to share something that I found out from one of the professors. Supposedly there is a creature more pure than any other creature we are allowed to study." She said as she knew Severus was interested in anything magical be it a potion or a creature.

Severus blinked as he was about to speak before a flash of white flickered onto the surface of the water. The two of them looked up as they were graced by the figures of two pure white does, the creatures paying no mind to the children as they softly drank from the pond. Lily smiled as she held Severus's hand tightly as that made him blush.

"Severus let's stay best friends just like these two does, pure and trusting forever." Lily said as she looked to him smiling.

Severus still blushing as he nodded in, as they went back to watching the does before they had to leave. Returning to their respected houses the two could not sleep a wink after what they had witnessed in the forest. Severus returning home with Lily being close by, having time to study and such before the next year started.

But as years went by an event would change everything. As James Potter teased Severus with incantations and spells. Lily rushed to his aid to put a stop to this calling James a "arrogant toerag", Severus not thinking clearly calling his dearest friend the one word no one would stand for….."Mud blood". Lily storming off as Severus dashed after her realizing what he said as his mind was racing with the answer of why he had said it in the first place.

"Lily…..I'm sorry." Severus said as he was running sounding like he was losing air from trying to apologize while running. Lily turned around glaring at him as she was deeply offended.

"Severus, how dare you try to take back that word. As of now I wish nothing to do with you." Lily said as she turned back in a huff storming to her house.

Severus trembling as he was filled with rage and sadness, not towards her but towards himself. She didn't want him but he was damned if he was not going to fix it someway somehow. He dealt with this till he gave into the darkness of the dark arts. Which lead to him losing his Lily forever, something he regretted for the rest of his life. But our miserable potions master has a surprise coming to him soon, as no one is left to be miserable for long.

Severus coming back to the castle he once known as his learning center, only now he was a professor who now dreaded seeing one student. The boy who lived with those eyes that burned through his memories of good and bad. Severus sighed as he went to his quarters preparing himself for the next few months. It wasn't going to be worse than last year, where Harry Potter had to destroy the Sorceress Stone to prevent Lord Voldemort from regaining human form. This year would be different without any danger or rebellious acts of heroics. Severus smirked proudly as he told himself 'This year will be different'.

Several chambers away though two cloaked figures stood in front of the Mirror of Erised as a pale white figure was drawn to the glassy surface. The taller figure of the two reached towards the mirror pressing a gloved hand over the glass as they looked to the hunched over figure.

"Mother…..I feel that we would cause too much chaos by doing this." The taller figure said as the voice sounded majestic and clear as spring water.

"Go on dear, he has suffered so much from a man we dare not speak of. This is not chaotic evil my child, rather it is chaotic good. Go on dear and prove the promise the young man made years ago would stay true." The hunched figure spoke as her voice was creaky but kind.

The taller figure nodded as she slowly looked up into the mirror. A flash of two green orbs could be seen as the hunched figure spat out an incantation fusing the taller figure with the mirror's ghostly host. The taller figure trembled as she opened her eyes as they were emeralds instead of their bleak black orbs. As so the chaos begins for the potions master later to be discovered that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking of You

AN: Hello again, I am so happy to see the hits after a few days. Now I would love reviews so bring them on. Also I added Katy Perry's song "Thinking of You" into this chapter. The reason for this will be revealed later. Happy Reading ^.^

Note; if I owned the series Severus Snape would be my lover and I would ultimately have defeated Voldemort by transfiguring him as a fluffy bunny. Sadly I don't and your stuck with my fic. Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 2: Thinking of you

Severus after hours of unpacking, he finally had gotten settled in his chambers as he had missed dinner already. He sighed as the hour was very late and the kitchen might have saved some delicious morsels from dinner that had been made earlier. Severus grabbed his lantern as he made his way down the corridors of the massive castle. Despite the lack of children and light he could still remember the moments of his youth. With her, the red haired girl that could pull at his heart strings in a beautiful way. The nights they had together were now just memories as his heart could no longer enjoy the feeling of them. She was dead, belonging to that arrogant ass of a wizard who above everything pleasured in torturing him throughout their years here. That man deserved nothing but a swift kick in the ass for he was concerned. But memories aside Severus was just a few feet away from the kitchen when he heard a voice. If it was anyone else's voice he wouldn't have stopped, but it was the one voice that could haunt his dreams for so many nights. No it couldn't be… she is dead and not alive….. but could it? Severus stood still as he stayed quiet as he listened.

"Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed" the figure softly singing as she was still cloaked. Severus silently stayed still hiding behind an arch in the corridor, as he peered from the edge. This person had her voice, but that was impossible.

"You said move on, where do I go?

I guess second best is all I will know" the figure sang still as she looked out of the window she stood in front of. Severus confused to hell as he listened to the song as he continued to try and figure out the meaning.

"'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

(Thinking of you, thinking of you)

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

(Spending the night, spending the night)

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes" she sang as her hand went back to her chest as her voice was filled with sorrow.

"You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter

Like a hard candy with a surprise center

How do I get better once I've had the best?

You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test" she continued singing as it sounded like she was starting to cry pouring emotions that only Severus could understand.

"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!

(Taste your mouth)

He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself" she sang softly touching her lips with her pale finger tips.

"'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

(Thinking of you, thinking of you)

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

(Spending the night, spending the night)

Oh, I wish that I was looking into" she rang with tears through her voice as she continued.

"You're the best, and yes, I do regret

How I could let myself let you go

Now, now the lesson's learned

I touched it, I was burned

Oh, I think you should know!" she sang out as she fell to her knees holding herself as if tortured by some memory that she could only see.

"'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

(Thinking of you, thinking of you)

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

(Spending the night, spending the night)

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes

Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes" she trembled as she looked to the arch that Severus was still hiding against.

"Oh, won't you walk through?

And bust in the door and take me away?

Oh, no more mistakes

'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay" she sang softly allowing her hood to fall from her head. Severus was in disbelief, as the sight in front of the window was his Lily. The girl that had been dead for 14 years now singing the sadist song he ever heard. He came out to only see a white flash as she was no longer there. Severus was in disbelief as he went to get him something to eat. Completing that task he finished his small meal in his chambers before going to bed.

The next morning, Severus woke up as he was slightly confused for a moment. Not like waking up in Hogwarts was a weird felling for him, but it felt like someone had been inside his chambers while he was asleep. If anyone else were inside his chambers that morning they would call him crazy. But Severus knew that his books were supposed to be on his desk, when they were back in their place on the bookshelf. As well as the plate from last night's dinner were supposed to be on his night stand, as they were no longer there as a vase with a six lilies of pure white were in it's place. Severus rubbed his eyes as he got up as he tried to keep calm.

'Now now Severus no one could have done this…I mean no one could possibly unlock the door without a key. Could they?' He thought as his eyes went wide when he saw that his regular robes had been cleaned and laid out for him. He needed to talk to someone about this as he quickly got changed rushing to the only wizard who might understand that he wasn't mad, despite the fact that he was a pawn for that same wizard.

It took Severus a few minutes as he was sitting down in Albus Dumbledore's office as the old wizard was brewing some tea. Severus grimaced as he noted the huge candy dish of lemon drops that was filled to the brime of overflowing. Seconds had past as Albus came in with a tray with two tea cups with an assortment of cream and sugars. Severus taking no cream or sugar in his as Albus had four sugars as well as a good helping of creamer. Severus took a few breaths before telling the old wizard what he had seen. It must have been 20 minutes but it felt like hours for Severus as he finished looking to Albus with a slight fright.

"I do not know if she is alive or dead, but I saw her Albus…I do not know if I am going mad or not." He stated as his hands were shaking slightly.

Albus reaching as he gently settled the potion master's hands, as he gave him a soft smile as he might have an idea of who might be responsible.

"My dear friend I have no doubt that what you saw is real. Perhaps take today to venture to the woods so you may speak with an old and dear friend of mine. She may hold the key of these events. Her tent is near a lake." Albus informed the younger wizard as she was probably the only witch nearby that could enter the castle without detection.

Severus nodded as he prepared himself for his meeting with Albus's friend who was also known as "The Crone".


	3. Chapter 3: The Story of Otawa

AN: Hello again, so I am guessing a lot of people noticed that I am updating faster than other authors. This is due to my boredom, sadly when you're waiting for lectures and exams to come you get that itch to do something. I forgot to mention a special thank you to my Beta readers Geoffrey Radcliffe (my lil bro) and Rynnan Riggles of Second Life. Almost to the point of 200 hits for this story yet no reviews. I would love to hear what you have to say. So bring them on. Happy Reading ^.^

Note; if I owned the series Severus Snape would be my lover and I would ultimately have defeated Voldemort by transfiguring him as a fluffy bunny. Sadly I don't and your stuck with my fic. Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 3: The Story of Otawa

Severus scoffed as he walked out onto the cold grounds of the school. All bundled up in his black robes and with a thick black woolen scarf. He was not exactly happy to have to venture in that forest of creatures that could kill a student with no second thought. But here he was going to the witch's hut all because of a possible illusion of his imagination. Could it have been an illusion of the mind? Impossible since he of all wizards knew what was real and what an illusion was. But…her voice and her appearance seemed so real to him, as his heart ached with want to find her and never let her go. In order to possibly fulfill his desires and needs he had to talk to that witch.

As he approached the hut he was taken back at how huge it was. It out matched Hagrids's in comparison since he couldn't imagen how no one noticed here all this time. He then slowly opened the flap to the hut as it was filled with everything a Native American would use for rituals and other things. Scanning the confines he finally found a hunched over figure over a caldron as the smell could give the hint that it wasn't a potion she was brewing. He slowly approached the figure and as he touched them the figure jumped turning around as it changed in a flash to the appearance of a maiden with emerald eyes. Severus jumped back taken by the sight of those emerald eyes, something about the tint gave away a pang in his heart about his true love. The Crone giggled in her new form as she approached him swaying her hips side to side enjoying how her talents in transfiguring have grown to amazing proportions.

"Are you scared of little old me? I am afraid when you touched me your desire to see those eyes transferred to my magic…But alas I am too old for you." The Crone snickered as she slowly shrank as she wasn't so tall anymore. In fact she was much shorter and her skin was a lovely tan brass, her body was almost of a bear strong and powerful with the gentle face of a mother. Severus glared as he finally saw her true form. Feeling insulted by the transfiguration of those eyes, a lie that gave truth to his Lily still dead.

"I do not care your age that trick is an insult to me. Now I want to know if you have a part from my encounter or not. You may answer me that, woman without being insulting I pray that you can do that." He said as his black orbs were a flamed since no one had a right to play with his heart, especially a old bag of bones like her.

"Hm? Oh yes I understand the answer you seek. But I must tell you a story that goes along side your answer." She said with a grimaced look on her face. The expression looked nothing to what her features told him earlier. That motherly slowly turned into an aged grandmother who had lost everything awaiting death. Severus felt his body shiver not realizing the woman he was accusing of manipulating his feelings could feel pain.

"Far away in lands across the big ocean, a tribe rejoiced at the sight of the most majestic creatures our creator had placed on the plane of the living. A white doe and he fawn were spotted at a lake drinking, a sign of pure bliss and bounty for our land. An old man told the tribe as long as the does live the people would have no fear of war or famine. The tribe rejoiced and protected the does till pale faces you know them as 'Frenchmen' come to tribe. They become friends till they promise leaders in their land skin of doe. They tried to bargain for doe, but tribe refuse to give up their blessing from creator for material possessions. The pale faces go back till dumb member stricken with the need of intoxication gave pale faces doe. After that member confess and is killed as pale faces are hunted down. I saw my people die because of pale faces as I went to find fawn. Fawn still alive as I became mother watching my tribe vanish from the land we loved. It wasn't till fawn resemble mother that I knew danger. Another pale face was about to kill her for the greed of her skill. I possessed his dog for a second to howl, only to leave before the pale face beat it. Sick nature of pale faces comes after me to blame and hurt me for saving my daughter. I cursed him with a winter's freeze before tracking her down to keep safe. This land is abundant of my children because your kind accept them….only few abuse them." The Crone ending as tears stained her cheek as the pain of centuries could be seen through her tears and her eyes.

Severus taken back not knowing that this woman has suffered so close to his own. She too had once had joy in her life and here he was accusing her of causing him more pain. He slowly reached out as he wiped her tears feeling genially sorry for her lost as he had a feeling the story would continue to lead to his answer. Slowly he went into a pocket as he handed her a handkerchief so she could clear herself of tears and other stuff. She blew her noise after drying her tears taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Thank you, of all pale faces you are the one who understands the pain of lose. Something my little Onota knows well. You see when she still had her friend Otawa you were still a student here. She heard those words and promised Otawa to be with her forever. Not till year 1981 of Halloween died my dear Onota felt the same lose as you, for you see a dark woman found Otawa and her wanting to kill them both for dark magic. Otawa wouldn't let the wretch near Onota, transfiguring into the only form a white doe which is a stag Otawa tried her best to defeat the dark witch. Onota stayed despite anything witnessing Otawa's defeat after casting a curse apon the witch to bring madness in her mind. The witch crying out in pain before apperating to the hole she crawled from. My dear Onota felt the pain you felt for the one you lose, you Severus Snape lost the girl you loved to the same order that witch was in." The Crone croaked out as her story of Otawa and Onota was deeper than her tribes end. This woman had felt more than enough pain and torture as it made Severus want to kick himself in the ass. Why did he think he was the only one who could feel such pain? Was he like everyone else? A helpless pawn in the cruel game the world had placed them in. He sighed as she touched her hands, when he did so the old woman seemed to brighten up slightly.

"Onota made right choice…..She made sacrifice to make you and her happy." The Crone smiled as Severus was confused. What sacrifice? He knew every spell and every curse that there was, so what was this woman trying to say.

"She gave your Lily Evans a second chance at happiness. She is alive in my Onota and is known only now as Lily Evans." The Crone stated as the information overwhelmed Severus to the point of fainting. His Lily was back, but has she forgiven him? Does she truly want what he could offer? Oh Merlin curse you for causing such magic to come upon him.


	4. Chapter4:Kiss me Lil, Regret or Promise?

AN: Hello again, another chapter finished as I finally got some feedback. This chapter is longer and hopes to be the start to even longer ones in the future. Special thanks again to my beta readers as well as Professor Logospilgrim for contacting me this weekend. She is a person who shares my view of Severus Snape. If you wish to read her works they are up on for purchasing. My copies will be in by tomorrow. As stated in the past and always, Happy Reading ^.^

Note; if I owned the series Severus Snape would be my lover and I would ultimately have defeated Voldemort by transfiguring him as a fluffy bunny. Sadly I don't and you're stuck with my fic. Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 4: Kiss me Lil, Regret or Promise?

Severus mind awoken as he couldn't see anything, was he still passed out? He rubbed his head as a figure slowly approached him. This was no ordinary figure coming towards him, the closer it got the more Severus heart threatened to pound out of his chest. The figure was his love, his Lily looking 21 as the day she died. Her clothing was a cloth wrapped around her with a leather thong to keep it in place. Oh how he yearned to rip it all off and to show her how much he wanted her. But that wasn't him, he was a serious logical wizard not a dunderheaded teenage boy oozing with hormones. A pain of need could be felt as he tried to close his eyes and think of Quidditch (despite his lack of interest in such a sport). His thoughts were interrupted as those silky smooth hands touched him as a voice chimed out as it once did.

"Sev, open your eyes." Lily said as she smiled at him once he did. His head was filled him so many words that could describe what he had wanted to do after the incident. But as he opened his mouth nothing came out. Lily smiled as she stroked his cheek with her hand as she had a sad expression on her face.

"Sev, I was wrong to have never forgiven you all those years ago. Even though I was happy with James I felt sad that I missed a chance to be with someone on my level. I do not regret having a son with James but I regret not giving you the chance to show me what might have been. Please Sev I wish to live and see what could have been years ago starting today." She choked out as tears started to flow out her lovely emerald eyes as this was not Onota speaking this but his Lily. The thought that a woman like herself had regrets pained him to the very core. Why didn't he run after her? Why did he become a lap dog to the very wizard who then ended her life? Severus weeping as the information over loaded his logic, nothing could be changed as for the past for now he needed to live for the present. Severus grabbed her as he weepted onto her shoulder holding her tight in case she were to disappear. Lily smiled as he wiped his tears away.

"Sev, you need to wake up. I shall come to you every night for now, till I am capable of my old magic I must only visit at night." She said as it pained her to tell him this knowing how much they both wanted to catch up and slowly start a relationship that hopefully would not end in tragedy. Severus sighed before he would force himself to wake he did the unthinkable, he pressed his lips onto her's with all the passion and desire he had for her. Lily returned the kiss with desire for him as the dream faded soon giving away to reality.

Severus groaning as he woke realizing he was back in his chambers, no longer at the old woman's hut. He sighed wishing that the encounter with his Lily was not a dream, but a surprise caught him off guard. Off to the side corner of his eye a sparkling bouquet of Lilies could be seen on the end table near his bed. Now if they were normal lilies than it would be nothing to be taken by, but these were enchanted lilies that only a witch or wizard could conjure. Severus still feeling the warm that lingered from their kiss. He was determined that he would woo his now living true love no matter what, but the only thing that would get in the possible way was her son Harry Potter. The boy would certainly wish to know that his mother now lived. He sighed as this year was going to be more trouble than it was worth as he got up and prepared to set everything up for the year.

Meanwhile, Severus's fears were already being taken care of as Albus and The Crone were having tea in her hut discussing the topic. The Crone in her younger form wearing robes made out of buckskin that hugged her form, blue orbs lifted from her tea onto the older wizard giving him a kind smile.

"You know Albus I can take any other form if you wish. I could be my normal self since I have no idea why you would want me to be younger." She giggled as she knew Albus a long time from when he was once a student here. Once he became headmaster he had always made it over for tea time and requested she pick a form that he could admire. Sad thing was that she would always get younger and more…..well-endowed then any woman wanted. She knew it was her fault as she tried tricking the young wizard when he was in his 7th year. She has transfigured into a water nymph to trick him into giving into temptation. Not only did it back fire but she gained a friend in the making, in a way this was her punishment for trying to trick him at a very young age.

"My dear, you may change back once tea time is over with. We have some matters to discuss as you know of the challenges to your spell work have created." Albus said in his jolly tone sipping his tea to hopefully lighten the mood. They both knew that Lily's return from the dead would cause a certain boy one of two emotions, grief or happiness.

"Albus may I be so kind as to put in my effort. You see if the boy were to slowly get hints of his mother maybe the blow will be lessened. My other thought is to how he would take Severus Snape as a step-father if my plan is a success." She stated sipping her tea kindly, not realizing that Albus's eyes went wide. When the old wizard thought about it the boy and his's friends would surely not warm up to the Potion Master so quickly or as kindly. He sighed as he hoped that Lily's logic and having dealt with James Potter's friends in her school years could help smooth out the situation. The Crone smirked as she continued to drink her tea, pushing a candy dish filled with Lemon Drops towards the kind wizard knowing that they were his favorite. Albus smiled sheepishly taking one and popping it into his mouth, deciding to just continue their tea as regular as to not ruin it with the future plans.

A distance away from the hut, Lily was in a cave known by her former host as home. Despite the lack of warmth that normal wizards and witches looked in for a home it was decent. She sighed as mystical creatures who spoke with The Crone delivered the items that Albus Dumbledore had requested. Opening them she was amazed at how her things looked new and untouched. Her robes were still in one piece as her wand held through the years of separation. A few books were also delivered as she started to practice old spells as well as new ones. She hoped that her second chance at life would be peaceful than her previous life. Being Mrs. Evans Potter was not such a terrible thing, despite James coming home drunk during their first years of marriage. The man who she knew as her husband had a kind heart and matured once the birth of their son. 'My son', she thought to herself as she sat down on some moss heavily. How would he take her being alive? Would he hate her for wanting to see what being with Severus be like? No, Harry was surely not going to take after his father and hopefully see past what others saw Severus as. Sure the dark haired wizard was antisocial and was very dangerous, but no one knew what he had to deal with before becoming what he was now. Lily knew Severus as the tormented boy who lived on Spinner's End. The boy she needed to protect from bullies such as James. Tears weld up in her eyes as the pain of knowing she failed him because of a stupid word. Why did she feel so hurt when he said it? She regretted giving that word power as that nailed her fate as well as his. She sighed hoping that the night would bring more clarity as well as hope for the future of her choice that she had taken.

Night shortly fell, as Lily slowly creped inside the castle that she once knew so well. Going down the corridors she felt like a secret lover going to her crushes room at night. Like Romeo and Juliet, without the tragic ending. A blush painted her cheeks having a basket filled with goodies The Crone had made for them. 'so wished I could show him how my cooking has improved', she thought as the memories of them both at Christmas time making gingerbread men at her parents' house came into mind. Poor Lily had put too much ginger and over baked them, but Severus ate one anyway despite the horrible taste. She giggled softly gently coming towards his chamber door, wondering what he could possibly be doing in there.

Severus at the moment was nervous as hell, not every day you have a second chance with your true love. He was prepared for anything that happened tonight, except if they made love. He trembled pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. He would not stoop to that dunderhead James Potter's level. He knew that man's only wish was to get into his Lily's panties, which was disgusting at this moment. But Severus put to mind that James Potter was no longer alive, which meant he could do as he wished with Lily. A smirk came upon his lips before hearing the soft knock upon his chamber door. He came slowly to the door as he was graced by the heavenly sight he was waiting for. Lily was dressed in an emerald green robe with silver lining the collar, sleeves, and bottom. Her lips painted a lovely pink shade as that was her only make up. On her arm hung a basket of brown lined with a green checkered cloth, as the smell protruding from it gave away to a delicious assortment of foods. Severus's heart fluttered hoping it was her own cooking. Knowing a mother had to obtain skills in the kitchen, he would dream some nights that he would being eating her cooking and not the meager meals he could whip up after being busy researching for the next year of Hogwarts. Lily smiled coming in as she set the meal out on a small table near two black leather chairs. Severus watched silently as Lily placed the checkered cloth on top of the table before bringing out more. The contents coming into view as it was roast beef sandwiches, some condiments, potato salad, some lemon aide tinted pink, and the last item was two slices of blue ribbon cake topped with frosting lilies. Severus was taken back seeing the spread on the very small table. Did she do this all for him? Lily blinked as she saw his expression of disbelief before slowly sitting down.

"I'm sorry Sev, but this is The Crone's cooking not mine." She said sadly as she looked down hoping not to have insulted his assumptions. Severus came over to her as he gave her hand a gentle kiss, causing Lily's face to flush bright red.

"It is quiet alright Lil, I know that you cannot grace me your cooking till it is safe." Severus calmly said as that only made Lily blush even more. The night drew long as the two ate and chatted, tears were shed as Severus and Lily comforted each other in reminding them it would be different now. As the old clock chimed noting the time to be 1am in the morning, Severus bid Lily a good night.

"Lil, if I maybe so bold to ask for one last request before we part tonight?" Severus asked as he felt a slight lump in his throat. Not knowing why he wanted to ask her for something more from her before she left him till the next night.

"What is it Sev?" Lily asked wondering as her thoughts were racing trying to figure out what small request could he want from her.

"Kiss me Lily." Severus asked in a hush of a whisper. Lily was flushed red as she slowly nodded before getting closer to him. Their faces inches apart as finally their lips sealed. If Voldemort was a rampage killing spree in the school, these two would not have flinched as they were sharing their desires in their own magical way. The world stood still as Severus held Lily in his arms slowly deepening the kiss. Lily stopped them after a few minutes as she kissed his noise softly.

"I must go Sev." She stated sadly, as her heart was screaming to give into passion and be with Severus tonight. But they had to take things slow; The Crone warned if they rushed things that her second chance would lead to her death. Lily knew that stopping them both now would be the best thing; till the dark lord was vanquished nothing could happen between them in that nature. Severus understood this as he let her leave. He then closed his chamber door fuming at himself for losing control. He was not 18 anymore and yet he almost lost his composure with Lily. She probably thought he wanted to sleep with her after that. He sighed as he slumped into his bed thinking he had royal screwed his chances with her. Though at this time that was not true as Lily was still blushing knowing full well that she had made the right choice. She felt the same passion that James Potter had for her when they kissed, but Severus offered more. His kiss was filled with knowledge and passion, something she had longed to have while in the afterlife. James still cared for her, but their passion was not as lively when they were alive. She sighed lying on the moss like bedding wondering what the next night would bring for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5:Protect the boy

AN: Hello again, it seems that I will be having more free time from my classes. Yay, so more updates and such will be coming up. Despite the lack of reviews (which note; I am open for your opinions and ideas. So review like the wind and spam my inbox with them) the story has been growing fast with hits and visits. Again thanks to my lil bro for being my beta reader because without him you wouldn't get the quality work that being put out. Trust me he is the reason why this fic has been updated rapidly, plus we have no life. Also I still wish to mention Professor Logospilgrim for writing her books on Severus Snape. You all should really look into "Bring forth the best robes" and "The flawed master; lessons Professor Snape taught me". Both of them I am currently reading and would like to encourage others to possibly look into getting them. But anyways as I have said before. Happy Reading ^.^

Note; if I owned the series Severus Snape would be my lover and I would ultimately have defeated Voldemort by transfiguring him as a fluffy bunny. Sadly I don't and you're stuck with my fic. Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 5: Protect the boy

The next morning was weird for the both of them, the encounter still fresh in their minds. Severus was still royally kicking himself thinking about how he messed up, while Lily was simply bubbling with joy and promise. The Crone smirking as she saw Lily coming in for her lessons, simply overjoyed and ready to get back into her old self. 'Albus is right to have waited. Thinking of Lily distracting Severus 24/7 would be a promising sight', she thought as she went with the lessons as planned. Old spells such as ones used in the first year lectures, as she slowly paced Lily into her abilities as a witch. The afternoon was filled with history of her life, as the end came to her son.

"My son? He's still alive?" Lily asked as she had thought he had died after she had passed. The Crone shook her head.

"No my dear. He is as much alive as you and I." The Crone informed as she was taken back by the tears filling Lily's eyes. The old woman fearing that she had upset the younger woman went to comfort her. When she got closer Lily hugged the older woman.

"I want to see him. I want to know that he is alright." Lily cried as she was overjoyed that her son was alive. The Crone informed Lily of what happened the past year as she winced hearing Voldemort was alive in some shape or form. She knew what she had to ask Severus that night to do. He might not like it but she hoped that he would do it for her.

The day droned on for Severus, checking ingredients to setting aside slides for potions. How he wished to be the new DADA professor, but that imbecile Lockhart got the blasted position. He was definitely better than that show off of a dunderhead wizard. Severus despite his skills being high in the Dark Arts did not take pleasure in gloating about it. No he had nothing to truly gloat about, his fascination in the Dark Arts had destroyed his friendship and the possible relationship he could have gotten when he was just a student. If anything, he wished to teach others about the good it can bring as well as the evil that can consume them. Potions wasn't too bad but he knew he could teach more in DADA then a Potions class. He continued preparing as he skipped lunch and dinner at the Great Hall, since he knew Lily would be coming with more goodies tonight. Severus waited for his angel as he sat in his chair in his chambers. As it was before she came but with no goodies this time, instead they went on a stroll through the corridors till they exited the castle to the forbidden forest. Making their way to The Crone's hut, Severus could detect the faint hint of something. The smell was heavenly as when they entered a small pot of stew was heated for them. Beef lumps floating in the sauce with the mix of vegetables making both their mouths water. Lily served up two bowls with bread as they sat down talking about each other's days. Lily near the end looked at Severus as she reached to hold his hands in her's.

"Sev, I must ask you something. This is really important." Lily said as she was almost afraid to ask him for anymore, knowing that he went through a lot so far. But Severus nodded as he would die for her and more to gain her love. Lily took a deep breath as she slowly started up again.

"Sev, I want you to protect Harry at all cost." Lily said as she started to cry. Severus blinked as he went to hold her thinking to himself. 'Great I now have to watch James jr. with more intent…Well at least Lily asked for me to do this and not Albus, which is who asked me in the damn first place' he fumed inside his mind, but the thought of Harry being more like Lily struck him. Despite the boy's ability to always get into some trouble, he was in some way like his mother. Severus knew he needed to try harder to gain Harry's trust but having Voldemort on the loose again in some shape of form, he couldn't slip up as a traitor to either side.

Meanwhile, Harry was locked up in his room as his Aunt and Uncle entertained. The boy still depressed that he hadn't heard from any of his friends sulked in his room. He then noticed that he had a visitor, almost alarmed he held back a shout as his Uncle's threat was fresh in his mind. The creature's name was Dobby, as Harry learnt that he was here to stop him from returning to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't believe that to be safe would be to stay with his Aunt and Uncle. Harry refused as Dobby revealed that he had snatched the letters and packages from the owls that were to be delivered. Confrontation arose as Dobby used magic to ruin the Dursleys' part with the Mason's, having dessert land on Mr. Mason's head. As soon as the magic had ended a Barn owl came swooping in with a letter for 'improper use of magic'. That sealed Harry's fate as his Uncle locked him up and barred his windows so he wouldn't be able to escape to Hogwarts. But unknowingly an eagle had eyed the whole events in play, a witness to the wrong doing as it made its way towards the Ministry of Magic. No one paid any mind as the great bird landed with a loud screech on a familiar wizard's desk. The red haired man jumped rambling about something as he startled. Before realizing there was an eagle on his desk, strange since he knew no one who would use such a large bird for messaging him. Still lost in thought he hardly noticed that the Eagle had turned into the old woman that the ministry knew as the oldest living witch alive.

"Arthur Weasley, I would think you would be able to tell that no wizard could ever tame an eagle in this day and age." The Crone smirked as she sat on his desk dressed in her white buckskin and beads. Arthur scrambling still as he tried to compose himself.

"Crone you usually visit the higher wizards and witches. Why have I've been chosen to be graced with your presence." Arthur weakly attempted to sound humble but he was more scared then anything. He loved the muggle world and knew The Crone had no desire in helping him understand muggles since they were the ones who ended her people.

"Let me just say you're a link in a chain. Mainly a boy that is a friend of your sons has been issued a letter from the 'improper use of magic'." She calmly said despite her furry that the ministry couldn't tell that it wasn't Harry's magic between a house elves was making her blood boil. Arthur's eyes lit up with the concept of what she was needing him. He got a form out as she filled in with her wand, despite it being a staff it was still considered a wand.

"Crone you sure you do not wish to put in who the house elf belonged to? I mean this isn't the first time magical creatures have gotten out of hand. Take for instance the Lock Ness monster." Arthur mentioned making sure that everything was filled out in detail.

"Arthur you know full well that I rather not see a creature harmed despite the fact of poor judgment. Send it in and hopefully my presence in this world can save the boy from being tried for a sentence he didn't commit." The Crone boomed with authority which gave way to the situation at hand. She was part of the original order with him and Albus. She knew well that if her own creatures had not been attacked the Potter's might have lived. Though something was different about her presence, he couldn't put a finger on it. She seemed more determined to help Harry than at the beginning when he first attended Hogwarts. Something had changed, but he wasn't the one to pry. He finished the last bit that was left as the paperwork was sent to its rightful place. Traveling by owl, it flew through hallways and bookshelves till it reached the desk of Mafalda Hopkirk. The witch blinked as she just noticed the forms that had been dropped on her desk. Her eyes went wide as she read the note attached;

Dear Mafalda Hopkirk,

It pains me to inform you that the earlier notice to one Mr. Harry Potter at Privet Drive as of this night was based on a use of magic from a creature and not a wizard. Furthermore I respect that the ministry is not assuming that a boy whose wand was not in his possession (hands at the time) could wield a hovering charm perfectly. I am giving Arthur Weasley authority to fetch the boy from Privet Drive, as the resident muggles have barred him in the space they call a room. If I find out that any authority in this ministry has been abused, I will personally come in to fix said problem immediately. Have a pleasant night.

Sincerely,

The Crone of Hogwarts

With that Mafalda panicked as she started in her research over the situation, as The Crone never made a mistake. Unfortunately Mafalda had messed up as the letter stated as she furiously tried to correct paper work and such. A blunder on her part as the night would be filled with many mental kicking's of her own behind for fudging up in her sector of the Ministry of Magic.

The Crone left as she was satisfied at her work for the night, heading back to her hut. Transfiguring into an eagle she flew off into the night sky, the wind carrying her through clouds and moonlight. This was so much better than a broomstick, being able to feel the elements help lift you into the air literally taking your breath away. She was caught up into the flight as she almost forgot where the hut was. Recomposing herself, she descended at the outside of the hut yawning from the demand of sleep her body was begging for. She was taken back seeing the two bundled up under some skins. Still clothed, The Crone left them to their dreams as she went to a cot nearby.

"Goodnight my children, sleep tight in each other's arms. As another challenge will come to you as morning dawns." The Crone softly sang before drifting asleep, as her words would be true with everything that had happened that night both magic and muggle.


End file.
